fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Leaving the Castle
Leaving the Castle is the second main quest of Fable III. Walkthrough You start by entering the tomb of your father or mother (depending on the gender of your first character from Fable II), and as you move to stand between the entombed bodies of your parents, Sir Walter speaks to you about your father's/mother's past adventures, and pulls a lever. The hands of the giant statue before you drop and reveal to you the Guild Seal. You pick it up and it starts to glow. You are suddenly sent to another dimension, where when you arrive, you see an old hooded lady (Theresa) standing at a gate. She explains how you are destined to become monarch of Albion, but also explains that the trials along the way will test your strengths and skills as a leader. Those trials are represented by the gates that block your trail on the Road to Rule . She explains that you will need allies to fight at your side to gain the right to rule Albion. She opens the first gate and it leads you to a treasure chest that has your first spell gauntlet: "Fireball". After gaining this new ability, you move ahead to the next gate and the Cullis Gate that leads you back to the Hero of Bowerstone's tomb. Before you leave she tells you to use the your newly acquired Fireball spell on the stairway to find your way out of your father's/mother's grave. You arrive back in the tomb and Sir Walter tells you to try out the new spell on the stairway. You use the fireball spell on the stair case and the floor opens to lead you out of the castle. You, Sir Walter, and Jasper walk through the narrow path as Sir Walter complains (he has a fear of caves and dark places that will be explained later) that it is too narrow for a good escape. When you reach the end the tunnel, it reveals a more expanse area, and Sir Walter says this is a much better way to escape. When you are halfway to the exit, a flock of bats fly out to attack you and your companions. Sir Walter warns you about them and they attack several times. Use the Fireball spell to kill them. There are several more flocks during the rest of the way, and you can gain a lot of Guild Seals by killing them. Additionally, there is a golden door in the middle of the map. At the end of the path, there is another Cullis Gate. Stand on it and cast Fireball, and it will transport you to your father's/mother's Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was created by your father/mother to aid himself/herself in his/her quests. Now that you are Albion's Hero, the Sanctuary belongs to you. The book on the Map Table details everything that you will need to know about being a Hero and using the Sanctuary. Jasper reads from the book and explains how to use the map. You and Sir Walter then fast travel to the Dweller Camp while Jasper stays behind to explore the Sanctuary. Notes * This is still part of the 'tutorial' and teaches you that it will require Guild Seals to open the chests. When the Hero first travels to 'The Road to Rule' you are able to open the first chest with the one guild seal you just earned. * When journeying through the cave you can acquire a Silver Key as you head down the stairs and follow the path, take the left fork. Don't worry, Walter and Jasper will wait for you. * Prior to entering the Catacombs, Walter does not have any of his equipment. However, upon approaching the Hero of Bowerstone's resting place, Walter has his sword and pistol. * In one of the forks off the road after the silver key, there is a Golden Door that cannot be opened at this time unless you have acquired a Gold Key in another Hero's world. Category:Fable III Quests